Revenge on a pheonixCaged Tiger
by hbl333
Summary: Yaoi ReiKaiVolitaire is out for revenge on Kai. With the help of Boris' brother they have found the perfect vengance. But what does Rei have to do with it? Warnings: Torture, rape, yaoi, mansex...all that jazz.
1. Revenge is plotted

Hbl333- Hi guys! Exams are over and I've started a story! 

Kai-Well it's about time!

Hbl333- Hey! At least I'm writing a story! You had better watch it or I'll make you wear a mini skirt!

Kai/_Narrows eyes/_ You wouldn't….

Rei- I don't know Kai…. You would look pretty good in a skirt….

Kai- WATCH IT REI!

Hbl333- Oooo! They're gonna fight! Someone get the popcorn!

Kai&Rei/_Glare/_

Hbl333- I should get the disclaimer and warnings done and start the story now shouldn't I?

Kai&Rei- YES!

Hbl333- Well here it goes! Disclaimer: I…I…I don't own beyblade ok! But I have put in a few of my own characters and would appreciate it if you didn't steal them ok? Here they are: Arias (mine), Mio (also mine), Youa (definitely mine), and Ryo (name is probably not mine but the character is! Got that!)

Warnings: Yaoi (boyxboy), torture, language…ya.

Chapter 1: Revenge is plotted 

The usually calm and collective Volitaire paced back and forth in his office. One thing was on his mind, revenge on his ungrateful wretch of a grandson. Because of his grandson Kai his most faithful servant Boris was awaiting trail and his precious Abby was shut down. Its not like a man as wealthy as Volitaire couldn't afford to bail out Boris and restart the Abby, in fact that's what he intended to do. But he wanted to get his revenge on Kai for all the trouble he had caused. Throughout the years Volitaire had punished his grandson in many ways. But nothing seemed to have a strong enough effect on the boy. Volitaire had run out of ideas. But luckily he didn't need to think up his own ideas anymore. For just the other day he had found someone to do it for him. This someone is Boris' little brother Arias. Arias was a smart boy of about 18, and he was as cold hearted as his elder sibling. As it turns out Boris was prepared for anything…including arrest. He had his brother studying the bladebreakers for just this kind of situation. This brings us to the reason as of why Volitaire is so ancy. Arias had said he had made a revolation on how to pursue revenge and Volitaire was anxious to hear it. A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts.

"Come in." He called. A tall boy with short black hair and purple eyes stepped into the room. "Ah, Arias. Glad you could make it!" The boy smiled.

"Of course my lord!" He said bowing slightly. Volitaire spoke.

"Are you going to let me in on this little revenge plot of yours?" He asked with a glimmer of hope. Arias smiled broadly.

"Why yes my lord…" he looked to Volitaire for permission to continue. The old man nodded and Arias spoke again. "All of this time my lord. We have been striking at Kai's body…he is strong and can take the punishment. But what we need to do is strike his heart and mind…as well as give ourselves a bit of a reward." Volitaire looked intrigued.

"Oh…and how can this something benefit us?" He asked gazing intently at Arias.

"My lord, the men that you have left are lacking something to…amuse them. And when my brother gets back he will need something to… relieve his stress." Arias finished this with an evil grin. Volitaire smiled at the young man in front of him. He was truly evil.

"Well Arias you've caught my attention. What can we take from Kai…that will rip him apart and benefit my men?" He asked folding his hands together and resting his chin on them.

"The neko-jin my lord. Your grandson fancies him and he has…certain physical aspects that would prove well for your men." Arias said, the smile on his face growing with every word. Voltaire laughed wickedly. This plan was ingenious. To take away Kai's love, Rei was his name; this would surely tear his grandson apart. And as an added bonus he would get to use him for the pleasure of his men.

"Wonderful Arias…but wont we need the girl's help?" Volitaire asked scratching his chin.

"Yes my lord. But it won't be too hard to win her over. Shall I bring her in?" Volitaire nodded and Arias clapped his hands once. A girl in chains was dragged into the room. Her name, Mio. She is about 16 and very aggressive. She has lived almost all of her life at the Abby… and in her time there…was turned into a bitbeast. Well half bitbeast anyway. She had grey eyes and long black hair. On her head were two batlike ears, on her forehead was a red diamond, she had two vampire like fangs and on her back were two batwings. She was a monster…and a monster with special powers. Two henchmen dragged the girl forward towards Volitaire. He grinned broadly as he addressed the girl.

"I know that you heard our conversation through the door. Don't deny it. We need your help to succeed in this plan. Will you help willingly?" Mio looked at him in disgust.

"I would never do anything willingly for you, you filthy old basterd!" She hissed spitting on the ground at Volitaire's feet. He smiled. She was defiant…but he had counted on this. He nodded to Arias who clapped his hands once more. This time two boys were dragged into the room. Youa and Ryo, the closest things to family Mio had ever had. Were being dragged into the room in chains. But Mio thought that they had escaped when the Abby was closed! Why were they still here? Arias smiled.

"We caught these two running through the woods near the old Abby. But it looks as though they didn't escape." He said smirking evilly. Volitaire stood and looked at Mio.

"I didn't want to do this. But you have given me no choice. Right now I will give you and your friends your own room in my mansion with little security. After this you have 3 strikes. Strike 1 and your friends go down to the dungeons in the basement. Strike 2 I give them to my men to do whatever they wish with them. And strike 3 they get to go to sleep…permanently. Now lets try this again. Will you cooperate?" Mio looked horrified and whispered a faint yes. "What was that Mio? I couldn't here you?"

"Yes my lord." Mio choked out tears stinging in her eyes. Volitaire nodded to Arias who in turn gave Mio the rundown.

"Good. Now don't any of you try to escape because you will hunted down and killed. We shall begin the plan tomorrow. It will take about a month to complete. You may be in contact with your friends Mio and will be able to visit them three times a week. If you cooperate utterly and completely that is. Now the men will show you to your room and remove your binds. They will stand outside your room and the windows are barred shut. No escaping. You are dismissed." With that the men dragged the three teens out the door and closed it behind them. Volitaire turned his attention once more to Arias.

"I assume that everything is set for the plan." Arias nodded. "Then please enlighten me."

Arias smiled as he gave his superior the lay out of the plan he already had in motion.

Elsewhere

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR RETIREING?" Screamed a very angry Tyson. Mr. Dickinson just smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry Tyson but the BBA is forcing me too. I have no choice. I'm sorry boys, but as of tomorrow I wont be with the BBA anymore. But the new head of the BBA is sending you a personal representative. Kai will still be your captain but this new representative is going to help you guys become the best that you can be. Isn't that great?" Mr. Dickinson said trying to sound enthusiastic. Tyson frowned.

"But you just can't leave Mr. Dickinson! We need you!" Max cried out hugging the old man.

"I'm sorry. But I really must go. My wife and I are going on a cruise in celebration of my retirement. Goodbye." He smiled one last time before walking out the door. Rei watched the old man go with suspicion gleaming in his eyes. His cat senses (1) were going crazy! He just didn't know why. But the neko-jin was too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice that a certain captain was staring at him.

Kai stared at Rei for the longest time before snapping out of his trance. Why was I just staring at Rei? He asked himself. I should have been listening to Mr. Dickinson! There might have been some clues in his voice as to why all of this was happening!

"Damn it all." He hissed. Rei flashed a concerned look in his direction. He walked up to his captain and looked him straight in the eye.

"Are you alright Kai?" He asked placing a hand on Kai's shoulder. His captain shook it off violently. Did that neko-jin even know what his touch did to him?

"I'm fine." He said turning and walking away leaving a slightly hurt neko-jin behind him.

Chapter end

1 well you guys know spider sense right? well anyway cats have a really good sense of their surroundings so I put this in.

Hbl333- Well what do you think?

Max- We weren't hardly in it at all!

Tyson- Yeah!

Hbl333- Well I had to get in a little bit of plot line!

Rei- I don't like the way Volitaire and Arias are talking about me….

Kai/_puts arm around Rei/ _Neither do I…

Mio- well at least you're not in the situation that were in right now!

Youa&Ryo- Ya!

Kai- You guys aren't important enough cause your not from the show!

Mio- WHY I OUTA!

Hbl333- Stop fighting!

All- SHUT UP!

Hbl333- EEEP/_hides_/ If you guys like it I'll add ok? K.


	2. Personal Representative?

Hbl333: Hey guess what? I'm back!

Kai: What are you saying people actually liked your story?

Hbl333: As a matter of fact yes!

Rei: Coolie!

Hbl333: I kno eh? Not everyone is as down on me as mister grumpy pants over there. /_glares at Kai_/

Kai: Hn…/_glares back_/

Hbl333: Disclaimer time! I don't own beyblade! I wish I did but I don't…/_pout_/ well anyway I do own a few characters in this story…they are: Youa, Mio, Ryo and Arias. Ok? K.

Warnings: Same as before…language, torture, implications of rape in later chappies etc. If I missed something let me know k?

My lovely reviewers!

**Kiko cat: **Thanks for the support! I'm continuing and hopefully this story will stick! Hope you like it!

**AngelsRain:** /_laughs_/ where you sugar high when you wrote the review? LoL. And thanks to the enthusiam in your review...well I'm adding! (duh!) kk hope you like this chappie!

**Chapter 2: Personal representative?**

Mio bolted out of bed sweat dripping down her forehead. She looked to the bed next to hers to see that both Youa and Ryo were sleeping soundly. 'It was just a dream…' She told herself. 'Its ok…see…they're fine…' She gazed fondly at the two boys. They were as good as family and she loved them. But they had a personal relationship within themselves that was a little more than friends or family. The two boys were lovers. They had been so ever since Mio first met them. But they excepted her for what she was…so she excepted them.

Youa was about 15. He was small in stature but big in heart. He cared more than anyone else Mio had ever met. He had short light blue hair that blended perfectly with his deep sapphire eyes. He was sweet, kind and obviously the uke in his relationship with Ryo.

Ryo is a tall 16-year-old and is a little better built than Youa. He's colder then his koi but still cares for both Youa and Mio with all of his heart. He had chocolate brown eyes and black hair with red tips that are always done up in spikes. Well obviously if Youa was the uke than Ryo has to be the seme (1)! Well at this moment the two boys are asleep in each other's arm. (An extremely cute sight if I do say so myself! ) Mio sighed. 'I'm going to miss these guys so much! But Arias did say that I would see them three times a week…and I can talk to them every night. If anyone so much lays a finger on them I will hunt them down and kill them myself!' She thought as she approached the couple.

"Youa, Ryo…you guys awake?" Ryo slowly opened his eyes but Youa just cuddled in closer to his koi, oblivious to his surroundings.

"What is it Mio?" Ryo asked propping himself up on his elbow without disturbing the sleeping Youa. Mio shook her head.

"I'm just going to take a shower…I'll be leaving soon…I just wanted to make sure you guys were up before I left." Mio said standing up and heading to the bathroom. Ryo smiled at her.

"I'll make sure that sleeping beauty over here wakes up to say goodbye." He said stroking Youa's head fondly. Mio took off her shirt as she walked into the bathroom.

"Sure thing Ryo." She turned on the water and adjusted the temp. "But you can go back to sleep if you want. I'll wake you up when I'm done my shower." Ryo nodded and closed his eyes. Mio stripped and stepped into the warm water. (Yes she stripped with the door open…and no she's not a slut. Ryo and Youa are gay remember? And they are pretty much her family...its just common sense!) The warm water seemed to wash away all her problems. After washing her hair she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her waist. After drying her hair and yanking a brush through it Mio walked back into the room to find that Youa and Ryo were already dressed.

"Hey you guys beat me!" she said with a smile. The two boys looked at Mio with half hearted smiles.

"You had better get packing Mio…Arias will be getting impatient." Youa choked trying to hold back the tears that where threatening to fall. Mio's face fell as she walked up and hugged the younger boy. (She's 16 remember! And Youa's only 15)

"Oh Youa…" She said pulling him tighter in their embrace. "It'll be okay. Nothing bad will happen. I'll see you guys three times a week and I'll contact you every night! I promise!" Youa snuggled into Mio's embrace.

"Ok…" He whispered quietly. ( HE IS SO INCREDIBLY KWAII! )

Mio giggled and looked down at the younger boy. "But if you wouldn't mind going to cuddle with your koi Youa…I sorta need to get dressed…" She said pulling away. All three teens laughed. Ryo took Youa by the shoulders and steered him into the bathroom.

"We'll start packing your toiletries ok?" He called back as he pulled a bag out from under the sink.

"Sure thing Ryo. I'll get dressed and pack some clothes!" Mio called back while pulling out some clean clothes and slipping them on. Her pants were just normal blue jeans but her shirt was a halter top with no back. You see Mio can hide her ears and her wings (though she can't hide her fangs or the mark on her forehead) but when she reveals her wings they tend to rip the back off of the shirt she's wearing…hence the halter.

After getting dressed and finishing packing the three teens said their good-byes and Mio left with Arias to her new 'home'.

**With the bladebreakers**

"DAMN IT ALL TYSON GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED!" screamed a very irritated Rei who had been attempting to wake up his teammate for the better part of an hour. He'd done everything from opening the window to let the cold air in to dumping water on the sleeping dragon but nothing worked. He even had Hillary (who was there) come in and try to wake him up…but nothing fazed him.

"That's it! I give up! Where is Max when you need him?" exclaimed the neko-jin. Speaking of the devil guess who just walked into the room. None other than the great Max himself! The sugar high blonde plopped himself down at the edge of Tyson's bed.

"What's wrong Rei? Can't get Tyson up?" He said smiling evilly. Rei scowled.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY MAX! The new representative will be here any moment…Kai is on a rampage and you are being so immature that you wont even help in waking up you stupid BOYFRIEND!" He screamed.

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Screamed Max and Tyson in unison as they shot up from the bed. Both boys stood up and glared dangerously at Rei. Rei backed up nervously.

"Well good morning Tyson…uh…hehe…seeing as you guys are gonna hurt me and all I think I'll…" Rei ran for the door but Max blocked the way. Rei looked around desperately and spotted the open window. Unfortunately this room is three stories up. (They have their own house now) Aww well.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures…" He said dashing to the window and jumping out. After a few front flips Rei landed on his feet. 'Thank you neko-jin side!' He thought as he approached the door. After giving it a tug he realized that it was locked. 'Oh shit…I don't have a key…DAMN IT!' Rei growled and started to pound on the door.

"LET ME IN RIGHT NOW GUYS! THIS ISN'T FUNNY! OPEN UP!" While Rei was trying to get into the house Max and Tyson were standing in their window, which was conveniently located above the door. In their hands was a bucket of freezing cold water. If there was one thing a neko-jin hates more than water it's cold. The bucket was tipping, tipping and SPLASH! We have one soaking wet neko-jin folks!

"T-t-t-tyson! M-m-m-max! You guys are s-s-so dead!" Cried a soaking wet neko-jin. But what the trio didn't know was that they had an audience.

**With Arias and Mio**

Arias gazed upon the soaking kitten. 'That must be Rei.' He mused to himself. 'He is gorgeous! The men will love having him around.' He looked down to his side at Mio.

"Mio…you know the rules…do whatever I say…cooperate and your friends will be fine…got that!" Mio nodded and followed Arias as he approached Rei. Mio looked at the neko-jin and felt sorry for him. He was shivering for crying out loud. Arias knew what she was thinking and nodded for her to go ahead. He couldn't have their objective getting sick now could he?

Mio approached Rei and took off her jacket. She gently placed the jacket on his shoulder and in return found herself with her wrist held behind her back. She could have easily broken away but Arias shook his head no.

**Rei**

Rei looked at his 'attacker' to see that it was only a girl.

"Oh… I'm so sorry! I thought you were attacking me or something." He said releasing the girl. Instead of anger she just looked a little sad when she turned to face him.

"That's ok…you just looked cold…so I thought I'd give you my jacket." She said with a smile. Rei looked at the jacket on his shoulders that he had subconsciously pulled closer to his body.

"Thank you." He said snuggling into the warm fabric. (What he's part cat? Cats love warm! )

Just then the door opened and out came the rest of the beybladers + 2 (Kenny and Hillary). Kai looked extremely pissed.

"Rei…what the hell are you doing out here…why are you wet…who's jacket is that and who are these people." He asked glaring coldly at the neko-jin. Rei sighed but before he could say anything the young man that was with the girl stepped forward.

"I'm terribly sorry. Please excuse us. My name is Arias. I'm your new representative and I will be living with you from now on." He said bowing slightly. Kai acknowledged this with a slight nod of his head.

"But who is the slu…I mean girl? When Mr. Dickinson left he said nothing about a girl!" Exclaimed Hillary who was glaring at Mio coldly. Mio sighed.

"My names Mio. I've come to live here with you guys as well." She said with a half smile. Just then Kai approached Mio until they're faces were just inches apart. He stared at her intently for about a minute and pulled back.

"That mark…you're from the Abby aren't you?" he asked glaring coldly. All expression left Mio's face at the mention of that hellhole that she used to call home. She tensed…her calmness leaving her. Loosing control of her body at the thought of that cursed place. A faint red glow circulated her as her ears and wings emerged. Her eyes were empty voids of hate and fear as memories of her life flashed back to her. She finally managed to calm back down, but not enough to hide her wings. She glared dangerously at Kai.

"Don't you EVER mention that place in my presence EVER again…got that?" She hissed bearing her fangs. At this point all the bladebreakers except Kai took a step back. This creature that stood in front of them was obviously pretty scary. Arias gave Mio an angry look and squeezed her shoulder in warning. She cursed herself for letting her emotions take control of her.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered hiding her wings and ears. She bowed her head low to hide the anger in her eyes. She then backed up to stand behind Arias. Arias smiled apologetically.

"I guess I should have told you about Mio… She is one of those we rescued from the Abby." After these words Mio seemed to cringe slightly but only Rei noticed. 'I wonder what's wrong with her…' the neko-jin pondered. Arias continued. "While at the Abby Mio was turned half bitbeast and has hidden powers we have yet to discover. She is here to help you guys in your training and also to find out a little about herself…But she is very sensitive about the topic of her past so please try not to upset her."

Everyone nodded except Kai who just continued to glare at the girl. Rei was the next to speak up.

"Well there is no point in standing outside all day! Let's go in and have some brunch ok?" Tyson grinned widely.

"ALRIGHT FOOD!" With that everyone went inside to eat. Mio didn't really eat her food though it looked fantastic (Rei cooked). She just sat there staring at her plate the whole time. She ended up giving her food to Tyson and excusing herself to her room to unpack.

Soon everyone had left except Kai and Rei. Rei was doing the dishes and Kai was helping to put everything away. Rei couldn't help but stare at his captain out of the corner of his eye. It took him a while but his brain finally clicked. 'Why am I staring at Kai?' He asked himself, a blush now creeping across his cheeks. 'Do I…naw…but maybe…' his thoughts were interrupted by someone screaming. Dropping their dishes Kai and Rei dashed towards the scream.

**End Chapter **

1) Incase anyone needs to know a uke is the more feminin male in a gay relationship and the seme is the more dominate one ok?

Mio: I MISS KWAII LITTLE YOUA AND RYO! Why do I have to be stuck with these clowns…?

Tyson: Hey who are you calling clowns circus freak!

Mio/_bares fangs_/ what was that funny boy?

Tyson: _URK!_ Uh…nothing!

Mio: I thought so.

Hbl333: Er…right… You know the drill…Review and I'll add k? k.


	3. Visiting friends

Hbl333: Uh huh…let's get this goin shall we?

Rei: How long has it been now…like two months?

Hbl333: Maybe…/_shifts eyes_/ Why?

Kai: Just start the goddamned story already before I am forced to mutilate you with a teaspoon.

Hbl333: Uhh…OO Sure thing…

Rei: Kai don't scare away the author please.

Kai: But it's slightly amusing…

Rei: Whatever…/_rolls eyes_/

Hbl333: I-I-I…. I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE OK! (Sobs) I OWN NOTHING! NOOOTTTHHHIIINNNGGG! Except Mio, Youa, Ryo and Arias…and the plot…so I guess that maybe I own something after all! WHOOT!

Kai: Drama queen…

Rei: Common Hb! Just start the story ok?

Hbl333: Yeppers! Oo wow…did I just say yeppers? Oo

Rei: Oo ya…

Kai: Oo do us a favour and never say it again.

Hbl333: Ya…

**Warnings:** Same as always! Swearing…Implications of rape etc!

To my loyal fans!

**Reis1gurl** Loving the enthusiasm! Just keeps me goin! Glad you liked the story so far! Here's a bit more for ya!

**Glitter-Cat91**Thanks for the review…I know it wasn't soon enough but I'm adding! That's gotta be worth something…right…Right?

**Kiko cat**: Again Gomen! I know it wasn't soon but I'm keeping this story going!

**AngelsRain** BREATHE GIRL BREATHE! I can't resist the puppy dog pout so I'm adding. Happy? Better be…

**Hex and Anni:** Sounds…fun? Whatever floats yer boat… Anyway I'm adding (well duh) so here's the next chapter.

**Supherwolf** No Shiva has not been missing but you already know this….anyways…DON'T KILL ME PLEASE! IF YOU DO I WONT BE ABLE TO ADD!

**Jaganthunder**: You liked that part? Me too. I just thought that since he was a Neko-jin and all it would be an appropriate thing to do…and makes for a good intro to the new characters. Okey…stopping with the rambling and starting with the story now…

**Chapter 3: Visiting friends**

Mio slowly walked up the stairs to her new room. So far there was no sign of Arias…maybe he wasn't mad after all…Then again.

"Mio…" Mio spun around quickly at the top of the stairs to come face to face with a very angry Arias. "Mio…you gave away a little to much today…Do you want to see your friends tomorrow or what?"

Mio glared at him. "Of course I want to see my friends…I care about them…something a heartless basterd like you would know nothing about." She hissed turning to walk away. Arias turned red with anger. He grabbed Mio's arm and pulled her into his body twisting her arms behind her back and turning her towards the stairs.

"You will learn manners bitch…if I have to kill you in the process." He whispered tossing her body down the stairs. Mio cried out and she hit the banister at the bottom breaking it. The broken wood pierced through her arm and blood soon stained her shirt.

She looked up to see Arias gone. Maybe…with a little luck…no one would.

"AHHHH!"

See… Her... 'DAMN IT!' Mio thought as a now pale Hillary stood gawking at her. 'Why did she have to scream!'

"OH MY GOD! MIO! YOUR ARM! THE BLOOD! AHHH! TYSON! MAX! ANYBODY! HELP!"

Mio sighed. "I'm fine really I….I just….Need to get a Band-Aid…. Really…." She said trying to calm Hillary down with no prevail. And again…it was too late…because Kai and Rei were now on the scene.

"Mio what the hell happened?" Asked Rei as he swooped down to examine her arm.

"I was walking up the stairs and I kinda tripped…I can be quite the klutz." Rei nodded but Kai looked unconvinced…but then again…doesn't he always?

"Kai brace her back." Instructed Rei as he took a hold of Mio's impaled arm. Surprisingly Kai obliged.

"Now Mio…" Continued Rei as he adjusted his grip on her arm. "On the count of three I'm going to free your arm…. One…. Two…THREE!" With a sickening scrunching sound Mio's arm was pulled off of the banister. Mio gasped quietly but let no other sound escape her mouth.

Rei ripped off a piece of his tunic and wrapped it tightly around Mio's arm. "Your tough…" He stated smiling. "I think you may even be able to handle Kai's training right Kai?"

Kai, who was still supporting Mio's back, just snorted in response. Smiling Rei continued to wrap up her arm. "And if you can get a better response from him then that…I'll call you my hero!" He said laughing lightly. Mio felt a pang of guilt. After all…The cheerful Neko-jin in front of her…

Is going to become a pawn in a sick plot for revenge.

"Mio." Came a voice from the top of the stairs. It was Arias. It took all of Mio's self control to keep herself from lunging at that ungrateful basterd. "Mio what happened?" He said with an almost realistic air of concern.

"I fell…and I got hurt…and I got rescued by a siren and two nights in shining armour." She said sarcastically. It took a second but Hillary caught the insult.

"Well fine then! THAT'S THE LAST TIME I HELP YOU!" She screamed running off to annoy someone else.

Arias walked down the stairs and approached Kai. "Kai, Mio has some friends that may be visiting periodically…is that ok by you? They won't take up much space and will be staying in the same room with her…" Kai nodded and stood up.

"It looks like Rei has everything under control…if you have anymore house hold questions ask him. I'm going to train." He stated bluntly retreating outside.

Rei sighed. "Well…when will these people be coming?" He asked helping Mio to her feet.

"Tomorrow." Said Arias walking out the door. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to observe Kai's training." Mio couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"Youa…Ryo…" She whispered still clutching to Rei's shirt. Rei grinned.

"So who are these friends of yours? Past lovers or something?" He asked helping Mio up the stairs towards her room. Mio laughed.

"Like that could ever happen! They're gay!" Rei blushed deeply.

"Oh…"

"Come on… how about you help me unpack now and I'll help you cook later?" Said Mio grinning from ear to ear.

"You've got yourself a deal!"

Next day, why? Because I'm lazy 

Rei was yet again…attempting to get Tyson out of bed.

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S HOLY WAKE UP!" He cried before breaking down into sobs and begging. (He'd been at this for the past 2 hours)

"I'm begging you! WAKE UP!"

"Need help?" Rei jumped and spun around to see a strange boy in the door of the bedroom. He had dark blue eyes and light blue hair. Rei had never seen him before…but hey! He was desperate!

"YES!" He cried slumping down on the ground. "I've been trying to wake Tyson up for hours but nothing works!"

The newcomer approached Tyson. Stuck his own finger in his mouth. And then shoved it in Tyson's ear. ( WET WILLIE!)

"AHH!" Tyson screamed and shot up from the bed and ran out into the hall. Rei was amazed.

"Wow…thanks…uh…"

"Youa.."

Rei recognised that name. "Hey your Mio's friend!" Youa grinned broadly.

"Yep…I'll be staying for the night! And I'll be here two times a week for day visits."

"My names Rei! You'll be visiting that often huh? By the way! How'd you know how to get Tyson out of bed?"

Youa smirked. "Oh…Mio is exactly the same way…I've been using that method to get her out of bed for years!"

Rei didn't answer. He was too busy staring at something behind Youa.

"Rei? What's WHOA! RYO! PUT ME DOWN!" Cried Youa as the older boy picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. Just then Mio marched into the room.

"There you are Youa! Where have you been!"

"Uhh…here?" He said with a cheesy grin.

"Shut it smart ass…" Said Mio With a glare.

Rei sighed. "This should prove interesting…"

**End chapter**

Hbl333: Sorry for the shortness but have no time must go now do work yes…wooorrrkkk…..evil…

Rei: And she's officially lost it…

Kai: What are you talking about? She never had it to begin with…

Hbl333: Quiet you…

A/N: Press the button. Review…you get more k? k.


	4. Friendly kisses & Tala?

Disclaimer: I'm lazy but I don't own a thing! Thanx for the reviews! Here's the chappie!

Chapter four:

Rei watched in amusement as the two new comers bickered in front of him.

"You cant just go walking away from me like that!" Said Ryou, a stern gaze fixed on his face.

"But!"

"No buts…" Youa frowned considerably.

"Your no fun…"

"Oh really." Ryou smirked, eyes glinting slightly.

Mio knew what was going to happen next. "Ok guys if you're going to do that kind of stuff please go back to the room…" The boys shrugged as Ryou picked Youa up and carried him out of the room. "AND SHUT THE DOOR!" Mio yelled after the retreating figures. Turning she noticed a puzzled Neko-jin staring at the now empty doorframe.

"Do I want to know?" He asked turning his gaze to the ½ bitbeast. She smiled.

"Do you want to be scarred for life?"

"Uh…no?"

"There's your answer! But don't worry you'll find out eventually…maybe even with that captain of yours!" She added slyly. Rei turned bright red and proceeded to ramble and stare at his feet.

"W-what are you…I don't…how did you…"

"I'm a pretty good observer." She said sitting down on Tyson's bed. Rei sighed and sat down with her.

"You wanna talk about it?" She asked tilting her head. Rei looked at his feet still blushing.

"Why..." He asked fiddling with his hair. Mio looked confused.

"Um…why what?" She asked scratching the back of her head.

"Why…" The Neko continued quietly, "why would he like me? I mean…what's there to like? He could probably do way better and I…I'm just…"

"A smart…handsome…talented man with gorgeous hair and a waste line that I could only dream of!" Mio said smiling. He shot up at her.

"Are you calling yourself fat?"

"Nooo…I'm just saying that you've got a sexy body! Come on you've had to have had someone tell you that before!" She said staring Rei in the eye. He blushed and looked at his feet mumbling something.

Mio tilted her head. "Hun…you're gonna have to speak a little louder cause I cant hear a word you're saying!"

"I said no one's ever said that to me before…and no ones ever said anything about my looks…in a positive way anyways…" He mumbled staring intently at the ground in front of him. Mio stared at the boy in front of her in disbelief.

"You mean to say you've never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend or at least a secret admirer?" She asked wide-eyed. Rei shook his head sadly.

"Actually… Kai is kinda… Um… my first crush…" He said the blush on his cheeks deepening with every word.

"No f-cking way…" She said shaking her head in disbelief. Now she felt bad. Really bad. Not only was she part of a conspiracy against the innocent kitten…she was also going to have to help take him away from his first love. Just f-cking wonderful. "You…you sure you like him?" Rei sighed.

"I guess…but I'm not so sure…IT'S JUST TOO CONFUSING!" He said with an exasperated sigh.

"Well have you had your first kiss yet?" Mio asked titling her head. Rei titlted his head.

"Um…I kiss my friends…sometimes on the lips…but no open mouth kissing if that's what you mean..."

"Ya…ok…"

"Well!" Exclaimed Rei standing suddenly. "Thanks for the pep talk but I'm going to make some pancakes! Besides…I think Kai said that team Russia was popping in today. I haven't spoken to Tala in forever!" He said standing and slowly walking to the door.

"Oh…is Tala one of the 'friends' you kiss?" Mio asked slyly.

"Actually yes…wanna watch?" Said the neko with a smile.

"I've got all the gay porno action I need back in my room thank you very much…now go make pancakes…oh and chocolate chips on mine please!"

/In the kitchen! Yay kitchen/

Kai glared at the red haired blader in front of him. Tala on the other hand, stood there with a wolfish grin plastered on his face.

"Have you told him?" He asked tilting his head but keeping the smile in place.

"No…is it any on your business?"

"No…do I care?"

"Tala why don't you join Max, Tyson and your team out in the garden and leave me the hell alone!"

"Cause Kai…I want to help you get that kitten that you've wanted for ages." Said the red head with a smirk.

"You want a kitten Kai?" Kai paled as he heard the oh too familiar voice of his Chinese team-mate. Spinning he spotted the blader in question searching for the mixing bowl.

"Yep…but not just any kitten! He wants…MPH!" Tala was cut short when Kai slammed a hand over his mouth. Unfortunately for Rei…(and depending on how well I do this, the reader) the conversation then switched to Russian.

"Будьте тихо или я кастрирую вас с ложкой!" ((Shut up or I'll castrate you with a spoon!)) Kai hissed venomously.

"вы dont хотите пойти там Kai." ((You don't want to go there Kai) )

Rei stared at the two as he started mixing the flour. So far he had one word…Kai…the rest was gibberish.

Kai glared at the Red head. "Я намереваюсь он Tala"((I'll do it Tala))

Rei's eyes lit up. YAY! Now he had two! Tala…Kai…he knew exactly what this conversation was about…hey is that a flying pig? Anyways…back to the totally weird Russian conversation!

"Но котенок наблюдает." ((But the kitten is watching)) Tala said with an 'almost' sincere smile. Kai looked from Tala…to Rei… and then back to Tala.

"Отлично" ((Fine then)) He said stepping away to lean against the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes shut. Tala sighed.

"вахта вне" ((Watch out)) Said Tala walking up to Rei who was now covered in baking ingredients. "или кто-то могло принять его" ((Or someone might take him)) Kai looked up just in time to see Tala place a quick kiss on Rei's lips.

"Hey Rei long time no see!" He said with a smirk earning a death glare from the two toned captain on the other side of the kitchen.

"That wasn't a smart thing to do Tala…" Commented Rei.

"Why? Am I not allowed to show affection to one of my best friend's anymore?" He asked with a hint of mock hurt.

"No… I'm holding a mixing bowl so you just got flour all over your clothes…" The neko-jin said a-matter-o-factly.

"KUSO!" The Russian swore loudly. Rei rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you help me with the pancakes and then we can get you showered off and put some new clothes on ya!" Said Rei cracking an egg on the counter.

"Sure!" Said Tala moving to help his friend. As the two cooked, two eyes watched in jealousy from the corner.

Hbl333: I did my best with the Russian so cut me some slack! Exams r coming up so I wont be adding 4 a while! GOMEN! DON'T HATE ME!


	5. Realization & cooking fun

Hbl333: I don't own anything. Nope. Nada. Nuh uh…

Chapter start:

Tala flipped the pancake he was cooking and sighed. It was the last one out of about twenty that he had done.

"Why the hell do you have so many people here anyways?" He complained to his neko-jin co-chef.

"Stop complaining! We're almost done and Max and Tyson are doing the dishes so we can just go strait up and change." Rei replied poking Tala in the stomach.

"Don't make me bite off that finger of yours…"

"You're so immature." Rei said jokingly punching Tala on the arm.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" a scream came from the living room.

Blinking Rei and Tala turned their gaze to the doorway.

"AHH! SO SO SORRY! Please don't kill me!"

"WAIT! COM'ERE A SEC KID!"

"AHH! DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!" A moment later Youa came running through the door and launched himself at Rei. "SAVE ME!"

The two bladers blinked and looked down at the younger boy.

"Youa whats wrong?" Rei asked his concern growing slightly.

"Iranintosomeoneandmadethemspillthiercoffeebutidontknowwhoitwasandnowthey'regoingtokillme!" Youa finished taking a deep breath and Tala looked at the boy sceptically.

"Okay. Try that again. But slower…and this time remember to breathe."

"I RAN INTO A GUY IN THE HALL AND HE'S REALLY SCARY AND HE'S GONNA KILL ME!" The blue haired boy cried burying his head into Rei's shirt. The neko looked at Tala and raised an eyebrow.

"Bryan?"

"Bryan."

"Now where did that blue haired runt go!" A voice came from the other room.

"Speak of the devil. BRYAN GET YOUR SORRY BUTT IN HERE NOW!" Tala yelled and no sooner had the words left his mouth Bryan had appeared in the doorway.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU…oh…the kids here."

"Ya and you scared the shit out of him!"

"Well sooorrryy. The kid cut his foot when my mug broke and I wanted to make sure that he was ok." He said motioning to the trail of blood from the hall to the kitchen.

"OH MY GAWD!" Rei said picking Youa up and putting him on the counter. "Tala Band-Aid…NOW!"

Inspecting the wound he carefully dabbed it with a cloth and removed the shards from the cup. Taking the Band-Aid from Tala he carefully put it on Youa's foot and stood up strait.

"There you go! All better!" He said clapping his hands.

"Um Kon?"

"Yes Bryan?"

"Where you planning on eating that last pancake?"

"Yes, Why?

"Because it's burning."

"SHIT!"

/Meanwhile…upstairs/

Ryou glared at the man in front of him.

"Arias."

"Ryou."

"How is you're little 'assignment going? You good for nothing son of a…MMPH!" Ryou's eyes opened wide as he was shoved against the wall, Arias' mouth clamped firmly on his own. He thrashed violently, succeeding in shoving the older boy off of him. 

"You fucking bastard!" Ryou screamed scrubbing his mouth furiously with the back of his hand.

"Whats the matter tough boy…does it bring back memories? Of what my brother did to you at the Abby maybe?" Arias said mockingly.

"Shut up shut up shut up shut up!" The younger boy screamed clutching his head in an effort to block out the sound.

"Whats going on in here?" Arias and Ryou looked up to see Kai at the door.

"It's just that…its…" Ryou stuttered unable to find the right words.

"Nothing." Arias said finishing his sentence for him. Kai glared at the two of them suspiciously but before he could comment Max popped into the room.

"Guys breakfast is…rea…dy…?" Everyone in the room stayed silent.

"I'm…I'm not really hungry…tell Youa that I'll be down later." Ryou mumbled walking out of the room. Max opened his mouth to say something but Arias interrupted him.

"Don't worry about him. He's just a bit moody. Give him some time and he'll be right as rain! Now, let's head down to breakfast shall we?" He said ushering Max and Kai down the hall. Reluctantly the two teens complied and walked towards the kitchen.

Breakfast was relatively uneventful with minimal mess. Youa had excused himself and dashed upstairs to check on his boyfriend, Arias had disapeared down the hall, Mio and the others had gone out to train and Max and Tyson had of course, started to clean up the kitchen. After assuring that everything was going okay with the clean up Rei dragged Tala upstairs and into his room to get him into some clean clothes. Tala went into the bathroom and Rei headed for the closet.After changing himself Rei sifted through his vast amounts of Chinese outfits until he found a dark blue Saum with a matching pair of pants.

Leaving it out on the bed and picking up Drigger from his bedside table he left the room and made his way outside to the training dish.He smiled and joked around with those he saw on the way and stepped outside. Taking a deep breath of fresh air he dashed over to his fellow bladers to begin his daily training. Never realising the danger he had just put his best friend in…by leaving the bedroom door open.

Tala stood in the shower deep in thought. Rei's friends seemed nice…but that Arias guy. 'He seemed so familiar, but how? Where have I seen him…be…fore…' Baby blue eyes opened wide as his mind flashed back to the Abby.

_A 10 year old Tala hit the ground hard, coughing up blood and clutching his stomach. Before he could regain his grounds a boot collided with his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Gasping for breath he rolled onto his back and looked up at his attacker. _

_Boris smirked down at his captive before turning to the door. _

"_Boris?" A boy in his early teens walked through the door and eyed the boy on the floor in disgust. "You wanted to see me?" _

_"Yes…I wanted to show you what awaits you in the future. It's a wonderful career…and all you have to do is give some rotten brats a little…discipline." The boy nodded in understanding before the two walked out of the room._

Tala froze, realisation hitting him like a ton of bricks.

"That boy at the Abby…That was…SHIT!" He quickly turned off the shower and hastily wrapped a towel around his waist. "I have to warn Rei!" He reached for the door handle but stopped dead as it began to turn.

"Rei?" He asked nervously reaching his hand forward. Before he could even react he found himself pinned against the wall with someones lips on his ear.

"Hello Tala." The Red head squirmed trying to break free with no prevail.

"Arias you basterd. What the fuck is Volitaire planning?" He felt the older boy smirk against his neck.

"So you do recognise me. Took you a while." He whispered licking Tala's ear.

"You fucking sadistic basterd. What the hell do you want with me!" The teen hissed trying desperately to pry to older man off of him.

"Its not what I want from you boy…its what you know…and that's too much." Arias said with a smile. "So I'm going to have to take you back to Volitaire…we cant have you ruining our plans after all." Tala opened his mouth to object but his head was slammed into the wall and he slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

Chapter ended.

Hbl333: Hark! Thereith be the thickening of the almost non-existent plot! Sorry for the long wait but with the posting of the new Rockman story and school and work its just a little too much for me. Sorry! Review! PLEASE!


	6. Tala's gone AWOL

Hbl333: Oh…my…god. I can't believe that I haven't added to this freaking story in two years!!! Gasps! I'm a terrible person! Here's the next chapter! If anyone actually has any hope left for this fic that is. My writing style's changed a bit, and I changed the spelling of Ryo's name to Ryou, but I'm hoping to continue on with the plot!

------------

Chapter 6:

Ryou sat on Mio's bed upstairs, his legs crossed and his eyes fixed stubbornly on the floor in front of him. He was seething slighlty, his whole body shaking as he fought the urge to scream. These people, they didn't deserve what was coming. They didn't deserve to have to suffer like Arias planned to make them suffer. They…

He shut his eyes tight, his fingers fisting in the blankets at his sides. He knew however, that if he even let on the slightest bit as to what was happening, Youa would be in danger. He didn't care about his own life, but he couldn't risk harming the best thing to happen to him since he got locked away in that damned Abby.

"Ryou?" A small timid voice drew the older boy from his thoughts as he looked up, spotting his timid lover in the door frame.

Ryou tried a smile, motioning for Youa to sit next to him. His lover wasn't fooled by his facede, a frown still creasing his smooth features, before he reluctantly plopped next to the older boy. "Sorry that I didn't come down to breakfast."

"It's okay." Youa leaned on Ryou's shoulder, closing his eyes a bit. "Was it Arias?" He whispered, his gaze moving down as he gently reached to grasp the other's hand.

Ryou nodded slightly, his own gaze fixed off to the side. "I guess I'm just feeling a little guilty about everything." He muttered, before sighing. "I feel like we're the bad guys in this."

Youa gently squeezed his lover's hand, before closing his eyes. "Even if you were a bad guy Ryou, I'd still love you." He leaned up, gently pressing his lips to Ryou's. "You're the world to me."

Ryou felt his heart skip a beat, before he lunged at the younger, enveloping him in a long hug. "Thank you Youa."

-------------

"Oh wow, looks like I've beaten you…again. Whoopie." Kai rolled his eyes, calling back his blade and catching it with a practiced ease.

Tyson stood twitching, his fists clenched at his side. "NO FAIR! YOU CHEATED!"

"Uh huh, you keep thinking that." Kai waved lazily, before looking over at Kai as he entered the training ring. "Hey Kon, where's the wolf?" He asked, referring to the fact that Tala seemed to be missing from their lovely group gathering.

"Oh, he's taking a shower." Rei stated, shrugging slightly. "He'll be down once he's done."

Bryan paused, a scowl slowly drawing his brows down as he looked up at the house. "You sure he's okay?"

Rei started, looking over at the lavender haired boy with a small confused look. "Yeah, why wouldn't he be? I just left him up there a few minutes ago."

Bryan shrugged, rubbing his arms a little bit. It was weird, but something was causing the usually stoic man to become uneasy. "I dunno, something just doesn't seem right."

Max walked over, patting Bryan on the back before grinning. "Aw, you're probably just imagining things. Come on, I wanna have a go with ya."

"Okay." Bryan couldn't quite place it, but something was just…off. He tried to put it behind him, focussing instead on battling the fiery blonde in front of him, but he just couldn't stop worrying.

Mio stood on the side lines, her bangs falling down over her eyes. She knew what had happened all too well, and was a little unnerved about just how connected Bryan and Tala were. She felt guilt knot in her stomach, as she knew that at that very moment, Arias was sending the red headed blader off to a place of torture and pain, a place that no person should ever have to endure. She was upset, but she didn't show it. Instead, she focussed on keeping the boys sharp, trying to tune their skills as the day wore on.

However, soon lunch time came, with no sign of Tala.

"I'm really not feeling too good about this Kon." Bryan murmured as the group moved in for lunch. "It isn't like Tala to miss a training opportunity like this."

"It is kind of weird." Kai added, leaning against the kitchen counter as Rei once again began to put together a lunch for the crowd of bladers. "He's usually pretty apt about spending as MUCH time with Rei as physically possible."

"I'm gonna go look for him." Bryan hunched his shoulders, moving towards the staircase. He stalked his way up to Rei's room, peering inside with a scowl. "Tala?"

No answer.

"Yo, Wolfy."

Still no answer.

Slowly moving into the room, Bryan took a quick mental check of his surroundings. The outfit Rei had chosen for the red headed blader was still on the bed, untouched. The unnerving feeling in his gut almost tripled, his gaze wide as he noticed the bathroom door open, the light still on. He moved towards the shower, throwing the curtain back, before sighing. Tala wasn't there either. Where had the hyper idiot gone to?

Bryan was about to leave, when he noticed something…A sticky note, attached to the bathroom mirror. He blinked, fingers brushing the note as he read the scribbled Russian handwriting.

'I think I need some time to myself. Something major's just come up. I'll call all of you later, Tala.'

Bryan frowned, peeling off the sticky note and marching down the stairs. "Guys!" He exclaimed, moving into the kitchen. "I think we have a problem…Tala's gone AWOL."

------TBC-------


End file.
